Laser Cracker 001
, also known by the codename , was a Second Generation Information Alliance Object.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Design The Laser Cracker 001 is an amphibious air cushion Object that looks like a fusion between a spider and a crab. Its main body is supported by four long, narrow legs and it has four pincer-like arms on the front. Its main cannon its on the top right part of its body.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 7 Technology The Laser Cracker 001 is a 2nd Generation Object. As its Legitimacy Kingdom codename suggests, it's specialized in optical sample analysis; breaking down components to their microscopical states to analyze them through optics using only a few femtoseconds long to isolate and record the movements of atoms like a movie film and then analyze the footage frame by frame. It is designed to extract and analyze the makeup of fragments of the enemy Object’s armor, the static electricity repellant floating in the air or the special gas for low-stability plasma cannons so that the Laser Cracker 001 can find their weak points and prepare the most effective mean of attack.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 4 In order to gather the materials to be analyzed, the Laser Cracker 001's pincers are likely covered with vacuum cleaner-like suction devices that will collect the armor panel fragments or low-stability plasma cannon gas floating in the air. The Laser Cracker 001 also has the ability to create large amounts of ice, enough to cover several kilometers of ocean and block the South African maritime route.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 6 It creates one meter dice-like blocks of ice, which will be packed in bigger "shelves", by taking seawater in and using a press-style icemaker and huge amounts of electricity to freeze it at lower temperatures than normal, thus avoiding turning the Object into a giant freezer or the need to carry a limited amount of coolant. The ice's impurities are reduced so that it doesn't melt even in normal seawater from warmer climates. Using this ice, it can block and restrict the movements of electrostatic Object models that are using naval floats to move in the ocean, as even if the enemy Object destroys and vaporizes the blocks of ice, the Laser Cracker 001 can indefinitely replenish the ice and refill the gaps. Additionally, since the enemy Object will need to melt the ice in advance to create a gap to move, the Laser Cracker 001 can reliably predict its next move. The Laser Cracker 001's main cannon is a dye laser beam main cannon. A has color added to the medium used to oscillate the laser. By switching between media, the laser can theoretically create light with any wavelength, from ultraviolet to visible light to infrared. Usually, dye lasers are pretty inefficient, enough that a different type of laser is needed to adjust it to a usable band of light. Since it uses different wavelengths of light, it has to switch between different media like a color palette, and of course, the more complicated the system, the harder it is to maintain and the greater the risk of it malfunctioning. Because of this, a dye laser isn’t well-suited for use as a weapon in normal circumstances. However, the Laser Cracker 001 can choose the laser that will have the most effect on the enemy Object's onion armor after it has finished its optical analysis, granting it explosive power against that particular Object.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 10 Additionally, the dye laser can be used for other reactions. For example, it can create the optimal wavelength for either the surrounding air, the low-stability plasma cannon gas floating around or the static electricity repellant used by the enemy Object to create an explosive air shockwave that applies a large amount of pressure to disturb its evasive actions. The dye laser beam can also be reflected on the ice the Laser Cracker 001 creates or bent with the water vapor created by the melted ice to attack the enemy from unexpected angles.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 8 Specifications *Class: Hostile Technical Analysis Weapon *Type: 2nd Generation Amphibious *Length: 130m *Armor Material: 2.5cm x 400 layers (Including welding impurities) *Propulsion Engine: Air cushion propulsion system *Top Speed: 550km/h *Main Armament: Dye laser beam cannon x 1 *Secondary Armament: Laser beams, press-style icemaker, etc *Main Color: White Background Its Elite has a PhD in pharmaceutics and physiology and is suspected to have created a few different designer drugs in the past. The Laser Cracker 001 and its Elite got involved in the drug war between the Legitimacy Kingdom and the Capitalist Corporations, intending to spread drugs across the enemy soldiers and countries to set up an example of their effects for the citizens of the Information Alliance and discourage them from trying them.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 11 Chronology Dance with Noble Sister The Laser Cracker 001 was deployed to the Cape of Good Hope to block off the marine transportation route, in order to support the Information Alliance's efforts to establish the emerging Arctic route. It was engaged by the Baby Magnum and the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion, who hoped to capture the Elite or the Object in order to use its optical sample analysis capacity to trace the source of Colorful Vanilla. Initially, despite the advantage of being able to predict the Baby Magnum's next move by observing the gaps it created in the ice field to move, Milinda managed to avoid the Laser Cracker 001's main cannon reflected/bent blasts, thanks to her prior experience with the Antlion's similar technique. However, once the Laser Cracker 001 finished its optical analysis on the Baby Magnum, the tides of the battle changed, putting the Baby Magnum on the defensive. The Laser Cracker 001 was ultimately destroyed when Quenser, Heivia and Kevin gathered the Baby Magnum's armor fragments and had Milinda blast them so that they would be vaporized and mixed with the water vapor, causing the Laser Cracker 001's main cannon (which had been tuned into the wavelength most effective against the Baby Magnum's armor) to create a huge explosion near itself.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 18 Trivia *The method it uses to find the most appropriate color is not just something made up. Every substance absorbs different light wavelengths (=colors) to a different degree. The Laser Cracker applies that principle by searching for the most efficient wavelength, and then sets the laser to that particular wavelength, which allows it to use the laser's energy to it's fullest potential. The principle of searching for that particular wavelength is for example applied in , where a light signal is used to determine these wavelengths for a specific sample and thus identify its composition. This fits well together with the Elite being a PhD in pharmaceutics and physiology, as this kind of profession requires one to be familiar with such devices. References Category:Objects